Close Encounter
by thompsonmaria9
Summary: Major Jackson had got to the point in her career where the SGC no longer needed her. But when General Oniell offered her a position on the Atlantis expedition she jumped at the chance. Let's see what her new life will bring.
1. Chapter 1

A new start

Waking up this morning must have been the most difficult thing I have had to do in a long, long time. I was told by my commanding officer that I was being transferred to the Atlantis expedition. I thought to myself "what an offer and amazing opportunity" but then I thought, "what about the friends I am leaving behind". After thinking about all of the doubts and all of the positive things that would come out of this I have made the decision that going to Atlantis would be the best thing for me as I have reached my potential here at the SGC.

So after a deep breath I am going to pack my things ready for the trip through the gate into the biggest excitement and the next part in my life. As I am packing my things I hear my brothers footsteps as he walks down the hallowed halls of the SGC and I immediately begin to tear up. As he walks into the room he starts to say "Hey Alex. Before you go I just wanted to say that it had been a joy to have you working with me here at the SGC for the past 5 years and I'm soo happy for you that you have been given the opportunity."

As I wiping away the tears I say to Daniel "Thank you Daniel. I will miss you more than anybody here but as long as I know you're going to be ok without me ill be fine." After sharing tears and tissues I made my to the generals office and gave him my final report for the SGC. Being a major in the air force has a lot of responsibility and being one for the SGC has even greater responsibility so when jack asked me about Atlantis I had to take it.

As I begin to walk out of jack's office into the gate room he grabs my arm and says to me "come on major, you're the strongest person I know. The move is going to be the easiest thing you'll ever had to do to."

Thinking about what jack has just said to me I thanked him and walked into the gateroom. "Ok Walter you can dial it up" saying that to him makes me realise how lucky I am and... before I could finish my thoughts I heard Daniel running towards to the room.

The next minute I knew I was being hugged soo tightly by my own brother I couldn't breathe. I didn't think that he would miss me this much. "Daniel listen to me. I'll be fine Sam will take good care of me. That I am sure." As the gate connected to Atlantis I looked up at jack and he nodded back at me to say good luck.

Before I could say my final words I stepped trough the gate and found myself in the most beautiful place I have ever stepped into. After a quick look round I then found myself looking towards the steps leading up to Sam's office. I could also a very good-looking Major Lorne walking towards me. I was thinking to myself "what a wonderful decision I have made in coming here".

Then I noticed I had not heard what Sam said to me and responded with "sorry colonel I was just taking in the view of this amazing room."

As Major Lorne quickly gave a look I have never seen before Sam said to me "Major Jackson its soo nice to see you again and welcome to Atlantis. I'm sure we will all make your stay as comfortable as we can make it."

When I had taken the view and everything that Sam had just said to me I replied with "I'm sure you will and it's a pleasure to be colonel and thank you for giving me this opportunity and I promise I wont let you down." As Major Lorne continues to stare at me (still don't know why he's looking at me like that) Sam asks him to show me to my quarters and walk me around part of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

New Start Same Day

Walking through Atlantis has made me realise what a lucky person I am to have my brother and to have the connections that I've know all my life. Whilst walking through the many different areas that Atlantis has, I noticed one big factor. Which was everybody was going out of their way to make sure that my quarters were ready before I got their. As we reach the area of where all the living quarters are Major Lorne points out the transporter whilst saying "This is one of the many transporters that this city has and you can use it to get from place to another" after listening to what he had just said to me I asked him to show me to my quarters.

"Major if you don't mind I'd like to get changed before you show me the rest of the city. Oh and wait outside my room." I could see the disappointment in his face as I said to wait outside and instead of on the balcony in my room.

As he sat down waiting for me to put my Atlantis uniform on, I was thinking to myself "wow this is comfortable, attractive men and kind people." As never being let out of the sight of my brother before this was a completely new start for me. After thinking about all of that I radioed the very kind Major to say, "Ok Major Lorne lets go sight seeing."

As I walked out of my room with my new amazing uniform on we started walking around the rest of the city before it was time for me to see colonel carter again. Whilst having a really good chat with Lorne we bumped into John and I could tell that he noticed the look that Evan was giving me because he said "Alex I see the resident Romeo is showing you around." Puzzled by what he said I turned and looked at the major and noticed him glaring at John. Before I even had the chance to respond with something witty john whispered in my ear "knowing your background outside the stargate program I trust that you'll watch out for the majors 'moves' as it were. Oh and welcome to Atlantis."

After slowly taking in everything that john said I slowly walked to Sam's office to discuss the fundamentals of being a new officer on the base.

After sitting down in the colonel's office I began to have flash backs of being at the SGC, which sadly was making me feel a little bit home sick, I just said "wow nice office."

Sam could tell I was feeling slightly nervous so she started to explain everything and then promptly said "I trust that Major Lorne has shown you round the city. Anyway here is all of the equipment that you'll need to complete any reports or research during your stay here. You have the standard laptop, tablet and two phones." When Sam had finished giving me all of the equipment I was puzzled to why I needed two phones but I soon worked it out.

Before I could even get back to my personal quarters I could hear my radio going off in my ear. Before I answered the call I could hear myself saying "this is soo much easier then having walkies".

As it was Colonel Sheppard on the other end of the radio I had to respond with "yes colonel I am on my way to you as we speak." Before I even had the chance to think about anything I found myself in my gym kit in the gym with John, Evan and a really tall guy named Ronan. Then I thought god he's annoying. As I chose not to take the transport I ran to gym and by the time I got there I was out of breath and panting ever so slightly. When I walked into the gym a look of horror grew across my face as I saw all three of them standing there looking at me like I was in trouble with principle. But then I realised it was fitness day for me. Oh the joys. Wondering what I'm supposed I asked the colonel "so its either basketball or sparring with each other." Much to the colonels surprise I had somehow read his mind. Before he had anytime to say anything back to me I picked up the basketball and started warming up.

As I was warming I noticed that Lorne was getting extremely jealous of john and Ronan as we were getting along rather well and getting in each other's faces during the warm up drills. Before I even had the chance to think john challenged all of us to see how many baskets we could get in a certain amount of time. "Let the games begin. I bet I could beat all three of you," I said optimistically. But knowing my high Scholl and state career I should be fine.

An hour later...

After finishing the session of basketball and sparing the supposed grown men would not talk to me as I won the little competition that was set. As I had full bragging rights and before I could even start bragging about to it to the marines Colonel Shepard said to me all shocked and surprised "how... I mean I didn't know you played."

After listening to the shocked tone in his voice I promptly responded with "I was the girls captain in basketball, netball and cheerleading at high school. I scored 43 point in a championship game and won the state final with my high school and regional team. Oh and I also won 5 championships titles at university with the cheer team."

After proving a very valid point I left the gym with a massive smile on my face and the guys (John, Evan and Ronan) in complete and utter shock. Now they know I'm not just a normal person I grabbed my towel and said "night boys see you bright and early for the mission tomorrow." What I did find hilarious was that Sam had put me in a team with those three so I knew I could brag about it all day everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

The new Lt.

After spending a month on Atlantis, it was quite exciting to learn that my partner in crime Lt. Caitlyn O'Neill was joining the team. I was even more excited to learn that she was joining the team that I'm on with john, Evan and Ronan. When Sam told me this I was ecstatic to learn that I would finally have someone on Atlantis that could understand me.

As some of the marines were finishing the final preparations for her arrival, colonel Sheppard pulls me aside and asks "So Lt. O'Neill is she…" before john could finish asking me his question I said to him "Lt.O'Niell is General O'Neill's niece. So none of your captain Kirk moves that you've been trying with Teyla." As he listened to what I had to say he slowly began to look like he'd seen a ghost. I walked back to the gate room in anticipation of her arrival.

30 minutes later…

(In background) scheduled off world activation

As I heard those words being said my excitement grew to a level I've never know before. Knowing jack finally trusts me with his niece I became slightly more and more excited and the gate began to lock. Before I could even think about how much fun we were going to have I noticed john had made an attempt to 'clean up' ready for Caitlyn to come through the gate. So I promptly asked him "Sir, you haven't actually met the Lt. yet and you've already got that look going." When I had finished saying what I had to say I basically got a look that said, "Stop being such a smart arse major." I then giggled at the look he gave me because what I said I said on purpose.

The next minute I knew Caitlyn was walking through the gate and john was getting increasingly anxious. I wonder why. When Caitlyn walked through the gate I finally got the chance to say "Nice to see you again lt. I see your uncle has finally let you out of his sight." As I was saying that the look of confusion grew on the colonels face because I knew where ever jack went Caitlyn went with him. I could automatically tell that Caitlyn was excited to be here because she said "Major it's an honor to finally be here and to be able to meet you guys. And yes my uncle has finally decided that I need to work out my own life." After saying that john finally sprung back into life and said "Lt. everything is up and ready for you and if you could just follow me ill show you around this magnificent city." Picking up his tone of voice I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away with it so I just my overly optimistic commanding officer to carryon with what ever he was planning.

As they were walking into the distance I noticed Sam looking down at me to say "Just watch him for me." I then nodded at her but knowing how sweet and kind john was around women he liked I new there wouldn't be a problem. But as I was catching up to them I noticed that they were already really enjoying each other company. It was like watching two little kids in a sweet shop.

As Sam and Weir had given me the responsibility to keep an eye on Caitlyn I knew I had to, at some point, ruin her fun and get her to the infirmary and to get the all important uniform and equipment sorted out. When I reached them I could tell they were already smitten and before they could share the kiss I said "excuse me Lt. but its time we got you to the infirmary and you need to come with me to get all your equipment and information for your stay here on the base." After I had interrupted their special moment I could tell that it would one day come back to bite me.

As we got to the uniform cupboard where all of the gear is major Lorne walked in with the same look he's been using for the month every time we had seen each other. I said to him "look major I don't know what your…" before I could finish my sentence he asked me out for a drink and then kissed me.

I didn't know what to do or say. He had left me speechless. The first time that this has ever happened before. But all I could think was what Daniel would say when he finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

Is the truth a bad or a good thing?

Knowing today was the day that both O'Neill and my brother were coming to visit, we all had to somehow try and hide our emotions or the consequences we'd be facing would be huge. But what was going through my head at this point in time was the kind of reaction that Daniel would have and show. All I could think was "should I tell him, as he has the right to know, but then again it is my life not his."

Still thinking about Daniel, Major Lorne could tell I was feeling nervous but nothing he could do or say would help to calm the nervousness. But as lovely as he is he said to me "Alex listen. It doesn't matter what he thinks. This is your life and may I add it looking pretty good right now." After listening to what Evan said I smiled back at him and began to hug him as he is always sweet to me like that.

After feeling slightly calmer I decided to go see how John and Caitlyn were doing, considering who was about to step through the gate. When I walked in I could see Caitlyn was more nervous than I was but then my uncle wasn't general O'Neill. "Hey Caitlyn could I have a quick word?" as she followed me outside to her balcony I noticed that Evan had followed me in and was talking to john about something but that wasn't bothering me right now.

Putting that all aside I said to Caitlyn "Look. I know your uncle isn't going to be exactly happy about it but neither is Daniel. So why don't we just face the music together and see what happens." Caitlyn's nerves must have gotten worse cause all she did was nod her head.

(In the background) scheduled off world activation

When all four of us heard that we all said at the time "Oh crap." Then all legged it to towards the gate room to wait for what was coming for us.

45 minutes later…

After the meeting had finished I started to make my way back through the city to get changed ready for the gym and before I knew it Evan comes up to me looking like he's had a telling off. I wanted to make sure he was ok but before I could ask what was wrong Daniel took me to the balcony with that rather annoyed look on his face. Lets just say he doesn't exactly look too pleased. I could tell what was up because he said "Alex, I persuaded jack to put you here on the city to work not to find a boyfriend. How selfish are you?"

Listening to all of that I started to tear up but said back to him "selfish. Why the hell would you even say that to me Daniel? I'm a grown woman for crying out loud. I'm not a baby and stop treating me like one. It's my life not yours I can do what I want." I have never yelled at him like that before. He could see I was upset by what was said but before he could applogise I ran to find Evan and cry on his shoulder.

As I was letting all my emotions out I could hear jack and Caitlyn yelling at each other like two boxers in the boxing match. I've never heard anything like it in my life. After all the arguments and crying had finished Caitlyn and I wanted to prove a very point. That point was so we could make and enjoy our own lives without being told what to do all of the dam time.

Caitlyn's POV

I get to Atlantis, find the sweetest guy ever and all my pain in the back uncle does is ruin it. As I'm on my way to find john I could hear Alex crying again on Evan's shoulder in pain and in with a whole load of emotions. I know how hard it is for her and how protective Daniel is of her but surely he understands now is the time that he gives her a break. As I find john he looks rather upset (first time I've seen him like this) so I go up to hug him and he grabs hold of my face and kisses me. All I could think was "wow. I was not expecting that at all. Our first kiss and my oh my the kiss good. All I was going to do was apologize and he kisses me.

Evan's POV

Alex is great girl. I mean she's beautiful, sexy and smart. What more could a guy ask for in a women. She kisses great, her hugs are amazing but as I am thinking about all of this she continues to cry on my shoulder as I continue to comfort her on my shoulder as well. What Daniel said to her must have hurt. I was trying to come up with a way to cheer her up but then I remembered what she said to me "Evan I've never been in a situation like this before. I miss my home at the SGC but with you here with me it's helping a lot."

When I remembered that I smiled. I then came up with something that would cheer her up, lying on my balcony and cuddling until we both fall asleep. Alex's phone would not stop going off. It was Daniel sending lengthy texts to say he's sorry. I'm thinking about waking Alex but she looks so comfortable lying next to me I just didn't want to do anything that might upset her further. The last thing on my mind was how perfect this moment was. I've made a promise to myself to make sure she stays safe no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mission

It was the day after the worst day ever and I still think we were all still pretty shaken up by it. But as it was mission day with the team it was time to go and get ready for the day ahead.

John's POV

It was my first day with my new team and I'm excited because it's a good looking team at that. Major Lorne, Jackson and then there's me, Caitlyn and Ronan. It's still awkward cause O'Nell is still here but by the time we would be getting back he would've gone back to the SGC and Washington. It's great to have Alex here because of her experience in every field. She will definitely give McKay a run for his money. That will be funny.

Ronan's POV

I've only know Sheppard for a long time now and every-time he sees Caitlyn it's like (how does Alex put it) walking into a sweet shop with a little kid inside (or something like that anyway). Anyway having Alex here is great. I have an amazing training partner that is excellent at the Sateaden games and training stuff I do. I love it.

With everyone getting ready I had the opportunity, as I was the first one ready, to speak to Sam before we left. "Colonel I'm sorry about my actions yesterday but you have to understand why HE (glaring at Daniel) is far too protective over me."

Sam could tell I was still annoyed by what happened so she promptly said to me "Alex listen. When your mum and dad passed Daniel promised himself that he would protect you." After what Sam had tried to say I walked off in a grump and before I knew it I was on my mission through the other side of the gate ready to kick some butt (or just get on with the mission).

After the mission time had passed we walked back through the gate and I could tell John wasn't exactly happy with me. This was because I had to disobey an order to save his ass. he pulled me aside and said "What the hell was that Major?" listening to the annoyance in his voice I replied with "Sir, I had to do that to save your sorry ass. Did you want to Geni to kill your or not?" I could tell he was still pissed with me because he said "When I give you an order I expect you to follow it."

Trying not to hide my emotions I stormed off to get changed and to have that drink I promised Evan.

(During the date)

Caitlyn's POV

After the mission I could tell John was still annoyed with Alex. I don't understand why because without her he wouldn't be here right now. But I could see where John was coming from. As I was about to start writing the mission report, John walked in and started to complain even more about Alex. Before he could finish I interrupted him and went "John you have to understand why she did it. Without her I wouldn't be able to do this." I promptly hugged and kissed him to calm him down. After that I said "I think you had better go and apologise to Alex." He then agreed with me and then walked off in one of his moods.

John's POV (again)

I can't believe Caitlyn is making me apologise for having a go at Alex. I mean she clearly disobeyed my order but then again I wouldn't be here without her if it weren't for her. As I was walking towards her quarters I could her shouting at Evan. I'm thinking to myself "I wonder why." but then I listed in a bit more. "Evan what the hell. why would you even say something like that?" After a while longer Alex stormed out of her quarters (in her gym kit) and walked straight passed me without saying a single word. After that I could see Evan looking rather down so I got Caitlyn to see what was going on instead.

Alex's POV

After speaking with Caitlyn all I could think of was what Evan had said to me. I can't believe he was soo mean. He ruined our first date. And he knows trying to kiss me when I'm annoyed isn't such a good idea. After arguing with myself I decided to go and vent my feeling by going to find Ronan and play one of his Sateaden games. this idea was good for the both of us because I knew that Ronan wanted to save John himself but he didn't let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

The dead end?

We are almost back from a mission off world on a new planet. That had gone well up until this very moment when I could hear Sheppard shout from in the background "everybody back to the jumper now we are under attack." When the team heard we all started to run back to the jumper. As we were doing that I could see that Caitlyn was in trouble. My natural instinct kicked in and I went to go and help her. As I got to Caitlyn I started to fight them off as I shouted to her "Lt. GET OUT OF HERE. Ill follow on behind." As I said that I was looking at john to make sure he had Caitlyn with him cause I know what she is like when I'm in these situations.

As the others are waiting for me in jumper I notice that I am bleeding slightly after the fight. As an automatic thing for me to do I ignored it and ran straight back to the jumper. By the time I got back to the jumper I felt really weak. Evan noticed that I had been bleeding and immediately dialed that gate for Atlantis to radio for medical help for when we got back. All I could think was that I saved the team, saved Caitlyn and stopped Atlantis from being attacked from the Geni (again). As we were on the way back to the gate I could feel myself drifting off and the door between the controls and where I was lying closing. I started to panic because of the fear that will make everyone upset. I didn't want Daniel to know because I knew he would have me back at the SGC and make me never leave his side ever again. I keep on looking at Ronan to try and keep myself awake as I knew that the longer I stay awake the better chance I have of recovering from it.

Ronan's POV

All I could do was to help to try and stop Alex's bleeding. She's loosing soo much blood it's hard to keep her awake but I somehow had to try cause the rest of the team was in bits. I hope she makes it because since she came the atmosphere in the place had lifted and she makes it more enjoyable. All I could think of was if I let her fall asleep there was a chance of letting her go.

John's POV

As we reached the jumper bay we ran Alex to the operating room because we were loosing her. And loosing her fast. Caitlyn ran off as she couldn't bear to see Alex in that state that she is in. even I was struggling I'm scared to think what Evan is doing now. Really worried for him considering what had happened the previous day. After Carson took Alex into the operating I was told to go and get Daniel. Not via message but physically go and get him from the SGC. As I running back towards the gate in a state I thought about everything that could happen. Before I had the chance to say dial it up the gate was already active ready and waiting for me.

As I got to the other side I ran to find Daniel in a state of panic. As I got to Daniel he gave me look and then said, "What the hell are you doing here john?" before I had the chance to react properly I said back to him "Its Alex, you need to come back to Atlantis now. It's not looking good." As I said that I could see the look of shock and panic grow all over his face. He was about to break down but before he had the chance to we ran back to the gate room and immediately ran back through the gate.

Daniel's POV

I only left my sister to work on here a month ago and I'm about to loose her. I should've never have persuaded jack to let her go to Atlantis. I knew something like this would happen. I feel really bad now. I want to take her back home. As john and I reached the infirmary I noticed that she was in a slight coma. It wasn't looking good after the amount of blood she had lost. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed waiting for her to wake up. As I grabbed onto her hand to let her know I was here the heart monitor was starting to beep. I started to panic even more but then I realised it was Alex waking up. As she opened her eyes slightly she said very weakly "Daniel is that you?" as I started to feel a tear roll down my face I said back to her "Yes Alex its me. Don't worry I'm never letting you out of my sight again."


	7. Chapter 7

Recovery and new beginning

Daniel's POV

I haven't left Alex all night. I know she was saving Caitlyn but what was she thinking. But all I could do is say thank you to Carson for saving her life. Without him saving Alex I'd have no real family left. Alex is the closest thing of my mum I have left. I couldn't sleep last night. I just wanted to make sure Alex was ok. Watching her now reminds me of when she was born. Being a premature baby she had wires connected to her to make sure she was ok. And that is what it looks like now. Alex sleeping peacefully with her family looking after her is all I could ever wish for. I wish I could take her back with me to the SGC but I knew she would refuse point blank. I still feel really awful about what I caused between her and Lorne. He's a sweet guy and she is lucky to have him but before the mission I said some horrible things to the both of them that I deeply regret.

Caitlyn's POV

I should never have let Alex save me. She's in the state she's in because of me. Like Daniel, I couldn't sleep last night either. I think everyone was worrying about her. Not surprising because she lost a lot of blood. Carson keeps on saying it's a miracle she made it back to the city alive. Thinking about all of this I went to try and see Alex to see how she was doing but as I walked in both of them were sleeping. This, I have to admit, is very cute. As I was walking back out of the infirmary I was thinking to myself "Daniel is going to try and take her back with him."

After seeing Alex in the infirmary it brought back the horrible memories from the mission and then I went to go and give my mission report to John (as it was Sam's day off) and I can still tell he is still a bit shaken up from the mission. From what I remember Sam saying to me he hates other people putting their lives at risk to save his own ass. As I got to his quarters I knocked on his door and he replies, "Who is it?" I then replied with "it's me Caitlyn." Then the door opened and I handed my report to him.

After I had done that I could tell that john is still worried about me because asked, "Are you ok?" I was trying to hide my emotions but obviously they were getting through. Not wanting to answer the question I walked out of his quarters to go and find Ronan.

John's POV

I noticed that when Caitlyn gave me her report she seemed not herself and a bit down. I kept on saying to her last night that it wasn't her fault. But I could see that she was still upset about it. The only thing I could do was go and cheer her up. So I left my unfinished report scattered on my couch and went to go and find her. Instead of radioing her to see where she was I spent 20 minutes walking around the city to find her in the gym with Ronan.

When I walked into the gym I noticed that Caitlyn was actually doing better than Ronan. I think that is because she's hurting more than she is letting on. So before she would be beat the hell out of Ronan I decide to interrupt. "Caitlyn a word outside please." As I say that to her Ronan saw the look in my face and left to give us some space. "Sir, is everything ok?" Caitlyn was obviously still not right because any other day on the base she would call me john when we are off duty but they way she asked the question made me wonder if she's really ok. So I replied, "Caitlyn please we are off duty. Call me john when we are and yes everything is ok. If you are referring to Alex yes she is ok. Recovering slowly but well."

As I was saying that she began to sit down and I noticed that she was welling up. As I sat down next to her she started to say "If I hadn't have gotten into that mess by ignoring Major Lorne's order we all wouldn't be in this situation. I mean Alex is alive because I know that nothing like this would ever stop her because she is a very strong minded individual."

When I had listened to what she saying I tried to come up with something that would help calm her but I was really struggling "Caitlyn listen to me. Nothing you could have done would've helped her. What she was doing was brave and I would've done the same for you if she wasn't on the mission."

When I had finished saying that I automatically knew it worked because her instantly lightened up. Just before I was going to say something else she started to walk off. I grabbed her arm to try and stop her from leaving and as she turned around to look at me our eyes locked. This has never happened before. All I could think of what was going to happen next. Is this a new begging for us?.


	8. Chapter 8

The new beginning

John's POV

As Caitlyn and I were simply staring at each other all that I was thinking that "Wow, I've never had this connection with anyone before." But before I could do anything about our moment my radio went off "colonel Sheppard, Alex is awake and she'd like to talk to you." The second Caitlyn heard her name she kissed my cheek and ran towards the infirmary.

When we both reached the infirmary Carson was just giving her the last check up and I over heard him saying to her "Major, it a miracle you survived this one." Alex was obviously more alert because instead of nodding she replied "Doc listen. I'm alive because of you. Please stop saying it's a miracle. It's getting on my nerves." After Carson had finished the check up I walked over to her.

When I walked over she sat up and saluted (why she was doing that I don't know). "Sir, will you tell please Beckett to stop being picky." After listening to that I laughed and said "Alex I'm so glad that you're ok." I could see that she was getting tired so I quickly said to her "Cant wait to have you back on the team." After I had said that I took Caitlyn out to go and get some well-deserved lunch.

Alex's POV

I get that everyone is still worried about me but I wish that they would all stop treating it like a miracle. I maybe sounding selfish right now but what happened, happened. I'm alive and that is all that matters now. All that I could think of is Evan. I haven't seen him since the mission. I don't know whether that's because of Daniel being back here I don't know. All I know is that I really miss him. I maybe hiding all my emotions but the only person I want to see right now is Evan not my brother.

Evan's POV

I feel like a really bad person. I'm the only person in the mission team who hasn't been to see her. I miss her more than I'm letting myself believe. I should've been there to help her instead of letting her put a life on the line. I understand why she was going back to save Caitlyn but... before I had the chance to finish speaking to myself my phone went off. When I looked at it I noticed that Alex wanted to see me. Reluctant to go and see her I persuaded myself to go, as I needed to applogise for what I said to her.

As I was walking to the infirmary I was struggling to come up with something to say to her. I mean I wasn't exactly nice to her but I now regret what came out of my mouth. I got to her bed where she was and when I sat down her eyes instantly lit up. "Alex I'm so glad that you're..." before I could finish speaking to her she kissed me. Before I had the chance to applogise I could tell that she was guessing what I was going to say.

After the kiss we just sat on the bed and started talking like a newly wed couple. I always knew it would get to this point but I never knew that she could forgive me his quickly. I dare to say what I'm thinking but I think I love her. I don't know when the right moment would to tell her this but I truly think that she is the one.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's POV

Today is the day when I start my incredibly long road to recovery. Having the "I'm staying here whether you like it or not" argument with Daniel this morning probably hasn't helped but Atlantis is my home now and there is nothing that can make me go back to earth. I hate arguing with brother but we soon put it all behind us. "Daniel I promise ill look after myself. And make sure that Carson isn't going to waste one second."

When I was saying that to Daniel I noticed that he was tearing up again. After I noticed that he replied to me with "Alex, please just consider the offer. I miss having you around the SGC and so does Mitchell." I ignored him after he said that.

As he went through the gate I noticed that I was late for my first session with Carson. Realising that Evan helped me back to the infirmary. As we were on our way back I noticed he was looking, well, out of it. I asked him "Hey Evan you ok?"

Before I could ask a follow up question he replied with "Alex, look. Something came to me yesterday and I'm not sure I can tell you." Confused by what he said I sensed some nerves in his voice. "Alex, I love you." When he said that my mind just went blank. I didn't know what to do or say. But before I could fully think things through I said back to him "I love you to."

Carson's POV

I get Alex is one of the strongest people I know but she just has to try harder with the strengthening exercises. As the minutes pass I can tell Alex is getting frustrated cause she can't do what she wants. "Carson I cant do this. It hurts too much. Can I stop yet."

Knowing she's only saying that to get out of it I'll tell her to carry on. "Alex you just have to work through the pain to get the results you want and especially if you want to be back on the team."

You could tell she wasn't in the best of moods when I said that because she gave me one of her long evil glares. I have to admit that sent a shiver down my spine.

Alex's POV (again)

I'm soo annoyed with Beckett right now. The pain is too much to handle. The fact that he is just saying carry on and get on with it. It's just increasing my anger levels even more. Before I had the chance to reply with something witty Evan walked in and I saved the day (almost that is). But before he could do anything to help me Carson pulled him to the side and started talking to him "Major I'm glad you're here. You can help calm Jackson down cause she's not being herself today."

I then heard Evan reply with "Sure doc. I'll see what I can do." Listening to that I could see that Evan had a massive smile on his face. All I could think was "he's only here to distract. I bet Carson called him."

As he was walking over I was continuously struggling to deal with this task. I'm not improving cant Carson see that. Its getting to the point where it blommin' hurts like hell and all Carson does is just give me a bloody tablet. I know he's helping me but this is just remembering me of the time I had to quit cheerleading. I badly damaged my knee and was forced into an 'early retirement' as it were. Then the unimaginable thing happened (the air force stepped into my life). I just want all of this to be over so that I can go out on missions again and of course wind McKay up to my hearts content.

Evan's POV

Today has to be the most perfect day ever. Alex loves me and I'm helping her recover. Just as we are near the end of the recovery session she whispers in my ear and says "Why don't we blow this joint and have some food on the pier?" without thinking about it I was helping (as she couldn't walk on her own yet) towards the pier with a picnic basket blanket.

30 minutes later...

John's POV

Before Daniel left he asked me to watch Alex and Evan. And as commanding military officer I have to make sure all military personal are safe. When Caitlyn and I heard what they were both doing, my spy senses kicked in and we both went to make sure they are both ok.

When we reached the pier I could tell something was definitely going on between them. Before they could finish whatever they were doing (watching starts I think) I interrupted and said "Major Lorne, you're needed in the gym with Ronan and Teyla." Before he got up and left he gave Alex yet another kiss. "What the hell sir. I bet Daniel put you up to this. You have no right disturbing my chill time on the base. I'm warning you sir, being my enemy is not a good thing."

I could tell she was pissed off with me cause she would never even think to talk to me like that. After she finished, Evan helped her get up and they walked off in annoyance

Before I could applogise to Alex I said to Caitlyn "I crossed a line with Alex didn't I? Saying that made me think twice. Caitlyn replied, "Ya think."


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another month on the base has passed. I almost full recovered and Caitlyn was on her first mission with john and Teyla. When I heard about the mission I questioned it but it was about time she got to know Teyla. During the past month Evan has not stopped tell john he loves me. He's been winding us up about it all the time. I respect the colonel but it just seems to gets to a point where telling him to back off is the best option to choose.

(In the background) unscheduled of world activation

When I heard that I ran to the gate room thinking they are not due back for another hour and when I got there I could only see john and Teyla. All I could think was 'where is Caitlyn? What happened to her?' So I asked john "Sir, where's Caitlyn?" looking at johns and Teyla's faces I knew it would be bad news.

"Major the Geni have her. They want to trade her for you. That's why they took her." As I was listening to that I suddenly realised why they wanted me. I had the gene (same as john) "Sir with your permission id like to kick some Geni butt." Looking at the slight smirk on his face when I said that he replied "Yes Major they are all yours." When he said that to me I immediately ran to get my gear.

5 minutes later…

"Ok Chuck dial it up." The gate then started up. As I wasn't allowed to go on my own I took John (being Caitlyn's BF, I know its hard to believe right now) and Teyla as back up.

Caitlyn's POV

The Geni creep the hell out of me. The way they caught me was cruel and nasty. The leader is a nasty piece of work and he creeps me out even more. From what I remember Alex telling me they cant be trusted. "Lt. O'Neill, no for last time of asking where is Colonel Sheppard and Major Jackson?" knowing that revealing their location would be a mistake I ignored the leader. Felling all of the cuts and bruises on my body I was praying that Atlantis would hurry up.

Teyla's POV

We've reached the other side of the gate and I've never seen Alex this focused in my life. Thinking about Caitlyn is making her determination grow. As Alex was briefing John and I on the mission I noticed something about her that reminds me, of well, me. She's got fight training; she has a military background plus a dance and a very sporty background. In some ways she's fitter than me (did I just say that). Plus she's very good with people. Now knowing what the plan of action was Alex requested radio silence as she ran off to go and find Caitlyn.

(Fighting in background)

"Jesus she doesn't like to hang around" I say to John. John just nodded and got into position ready for Alex's signal.

Alex's POV

Getting through the first part of the Geni was easy but I soon realised that I can't do all of this on my own. "John, Teyla your turn." As I said to them down the radio.

As we all reached the room where Caitlyn was we had to figure a way in without being detected by their scanners. As I came up with an idea John helped me up into the shaft that was above us and Teyla kept watch just incase something happened.

30 minutes later…

After finally getting through their computer systems after cracking millions of different codes we found our way into the room undetected and rescued Caitlyn before they realised she was missing. As a close friend to Caitlyn I had to make sure that she was ok before we carried on "Caitlyn are you ok?" looking at how white she was she replied with "ill be ok once we get back to Atlantis."

As we all agreed to that we made our way back to the jumper. As we got back to the jumper we noticed that the alarms were raised so john stepped on it and fired up the jumper ready to back through the gate.

We got back to Atlantis and I could see Caitlyn was pretty shaken up by the whole ideal. So when she got the infirmary I went to check up on her. But before I could ask how she was she said to me "Alex I'm sorry but all I want now is John. Sorry but it will talk to you later." As I strangely agreed with that I radioed john and said "Colonel you're needed in the infirmary."

As he got to the infirmary I noticed something that nobody else could. The look john always gives Caitlyn every time he sees her.

John's POV

As I am sat next to Caitlyn all I could think was 'I'm soo glad she is ok' and 'Alex really cares for everyone on the base despite not liking every person. To have her here is great cause she will do all the missions that no one else wants to do.' Just knowing Caitlyn is now ok makes me smile cause I have that feeling inside of me that Evan Lorne keeps on telling me about. Before I could go and say thank you Alex and give her good news Caitlyn fell asleep on me. Which I thought made my day. Looking at Caitlyn sleeping on my lap I realised how lucky I am.


	11. Chapter 11

Bad News Ruins Everything

After the last mission Sam was kind enough to give us a couple of days off. It's nice to have a couple of days off to chill. Just spending an extra few minutes with Evan is making me a lot happier. He's an awesome guy. Sweet, kind and thoughtful. I just love having him around. He's even trying to teach me how to paint (painting isn't my strong point).

As I beat Sheppard, Lorne and Ronan at basketball the last time they all wanted a re-match. But before we can start I was called to the gate room "Major Jackson can you come to the gate room please?" as it was my day off I was slightly confused but I made my way there anyway. "General what's going on?" he replied with "Daniel is missing. He hasn't been seen since yesterday and we need your help." As I went quiet and into a state of shock Sam said "we will send her through once the gate has been disconnected."

Thinking about Daniel being missing is the worst thing in the world. This has happened before but not on this scale. All I could think was who has taken him and why. But before I could think about any of this I was on my back to earth (not under the circumstances I wanted but hey at least I was going back).

Evan's POV

Hearing what has happened to Daniel must be really scary for Alex. She loves him to bits and even though they have their differences now again they are really close. Better than my mum and I that's for sure. But I couldn't stand around and let Alex deal with this by herself. Alright she will have teams from the SGC with her but I just cant sit here.

"Colonel carter I know your against me going to earth to help Jackson and her brother but I have to go. She will need help. I know she has experience in the field but she cant handle it." Without a second voice Sam realised that I had a point and said "Alright major but if any thing happens to the both of them or even you I'm holding you responsible." Listening to what she said I nodded had headed to the gate.

Being back at the SGC is strange but putting that aside I have to go and make sure that Alex is 100 per cent focused. With her mind that concentrated everything will be easy to do.

Ignoring the fact that jack has asked me why I'm here I just went to Alex's quarters to ask her what the plan was. Just as I am on my way to her quarters I could hear Alex and lets just say she doesn't sound very happy. I could her say "if I had stayed here this wouldn't be happening right now how could I not listen to Daniel. What he said to me should've got through the thick brain I've got, but it didn't." listening to Alex saying that hit me like a tone of bricks. I never knew how much she misses Daniel. In fact when I ask her about him she changes the subject cause she misses you that much.

As I'm knocking on the door I say, "Hey Alex are you ok?" I didn't get a response but the door opened and she looked viably shaken by all of this. As she sits down on the bed I realise that she can't do this. "Evan I cant do this. I know they want me to but I just cant. I want to help Daniel but if I had been here over the past month we wouldn't be in this…" before she had he chance to finish I kissed her. I knew it would work because he attitude of mind changes instantly.

As she stood up she said "What are we doing standing around sitting on our butts. We need to get out of here and recuse my brother." Listening to that I knew my plan had worked. She was ready to take on anything that was put in front of her.

Cameron's POV

I'm happy to see Alex back to her old self. As one of her closest friends before she left here I knew that Evan is the right person for her. Despite what Daniel may think he is the right guy. But putting all that aside we all made our way to the location where Daniel was being held.

Alex briefed us on the rescue mission to the finest of details. Nothing was going to stand in her way (or our way as General O'Neill put it) and leading the mission was even better but yet more dangerous.

As we reached the location Alex went to move in position as we were all awaiting the signal. Despite her amazing abilities in the field she always needed back up just incase something went wrong. But this time I had a feeling we weren't all going to be needed.

(Sounds of fighting and gunfire in the background)

The minute we all heard the gunfire we went to help as she said that would be the signal. Given the fact Daniel was missing for more than a day poses a threat but Alex always took care of that.

30 minutes later…

Alex's POV (again)

We were on our way to the SGC to make sure that Daniel was going to be ok. I could tell he wasn't happy about jack telling me about the fact he was missing but anybody at the base hasn't got the experience that I have. "Daniel seriously what the hell were you thinking when you were telling what you said on Atlantis. I would never put anybody's lives at risk but seriously having me at the SGC all the time was just another way of prevent me from doing things like this. I get that you don't like it but you're just gonna have to accept it. Without me jack would never have found your location."

As I was saying I could see that Daniel was regretting what he had said. He replied with "me being annoyed with jack about this doesn't matter. You saved my ass and I'm thankful for that. Why they took me ill never know but it was strange." I know Daniel was lying cause he did that thing he always does when he is lying. I don't understand why he does it. Doesn't make much sense to me but oh well I saved his ass yet again.

10 minutes…

After saying goodbye to brother yet again Evan and I found ourselves back on Atlantis. Now if I remember Colonel Sheppard wanted a re-match with this basketball thing. Just after getting changed I noticed that john would have the advantage of Ronan's height but that wasn't going to make me loose focus.

As we are playing the game Evan I were down by 20. This isn't good in my book. I was beginning to think of way to beat them but I could tell with my cheer background I was going to have so some fancy footwork to get around Ronan.

After 20 more minutes of playing we were victorious yet again (Jackson 2 Sheppard 0). I felt sorry for Caitlyn because she was just sat there watching the thing when I knew she wanted to be playing instead of Ronan but it was good have her there.

After the eventful day I have had I decided to call it night (by a night I mean not out for another drinking challenge with the marines but as I moved into Evans quarters I had to wait until he had finished winding john up).

**Sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been incredibly busy with assignments and trying to find a job after I finish all of my assignment work. Hopefully chapter 12 will be up by the end of the week but no promises.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Surpise

Alex's POV

Knowing it was Caitlyn's birthday today meant that we all had to pretend we didn't know what was going on. This may sound mean but John wanted to surprise her. Now when John asked me to help him plan the party I didn't expect to do it all by myself. But putting all of that aside, getting it all done by the end of the day would be a task and a half.

I know that Caitlyn misses her uncle Jack. Getting him here for the party would mean the world to her. Before I had time to think about all of this it was almost time for putting up the decorations and getting Jack back through the gate.

Caitlyn's POV

Today is a special day for me. It's my birthday. The annoying thing about is that all my friends have seemed to have forgotten about it. Or they are planning a surprise. The only person that I'm really missing at the moment is my uncle Jack. That would make my day if Alex could get him out of his trip to Washington.

Thinking about all of this makes realise how quiet the city is today. I know the missions have picked up again and there's hardly anyone here but it is never this quiet when missions are going on. Even McKay and Zelenka are being quiet (this is very unusual). Without trying to find out what on earth is going on I try and go find Alex and see what she is up to.

Ronan's POV

It's soo unfair that I can't tell Caitlyn what is going on. I really want to tell but I'm the only one (apart from Alex) that knows about her present. She will love Alex forever when she gets it.

I've been given the most boring job ever. I have to keep watch and if Caitlyn goes near John, Alex or Evan I have to radio them. Sounds really boring but John and Alex want this to be special for her.

I've never seen John so happy around Caitlyn. I mean it's not like John to be like this. But he does know how to make a person happy and he's making Caitlyn happy so I guess that's good.

Alex's POV (again)

I'm getting soo stressed now. Everything is planned but it's all soo blommin' stressful. Making sure everything is in the correct places and correct quantity gets complicated when you put in how many people there are on the list John gave me. It's ridiculous. "John is everything your end ok and sorted?" he replied with "Yes major it is all sorted." After listening to the response I realise what the time is. "Oh crap, General O'niell is due soon and Caitlyn is in the gate room. what do I do?" With Evan next to me he listened and said "Don't worry I'll get Teyla to teach her some fighting stuff. I'm sure Teyla won't mind." I replied with "What would I do without you?" he then had a massive smile on his face and I could guess what he would see.

(In the background) scheduled off world activation

Oh my god Jack is here. Caitlyn is just round the corner! HELP.

John's POV

I'm soo excited for Caitlyn. Alex has done and amazing job with the planning. I don't know how she does it all. I know she's only allowed on missions every other day but she still managed to find time to do this along side her reports. She gets them done before everybody else. It amazes me how she completes them so quickly.

"Hey Caitlyn if you come with me I have something to you show you."

Caitlyn's POV (again)

"Come with me and I'll show you." John says. This mean that they've been planning something. I knew it. They've been planning something. I'm soo excited to find out what they've been doing all day.

"John why is there a man in Air Force uniform standing next to Alex?" trying to work out who it is he turned and went "Its your uncle jack Caitlyn. who else would it be?" as he said that I ran to him and went "JACK oh my god you're here. Alex manage to get you here." as I was saying that he laughed and went "Why don't we celebrate your birthday and enjoy this party."


End file.
